We are only what we feel
by mikaelsons
Summary: In which Klaus Mikaelson thinks about the consequences that comes hand in hand with the future of his daughter, as she leaves with her crazy Auntie Bex.


**We are only what we feel **  
a fic about Klaus Mikaelson and the thoughts that came side by side when Hope Mikaelson left New Orleans with her crazy Auntie Bex for a safer life.  
(And he deeply knows that trusting his baby sister with his daughter's life is the best decision that he's ever made for Hope.)

* * *

"Be happy... sister"

Those were the last words he said to his sister before she left, holding the day old baby Hope Mikaelson in her pale arms.

He got his sister back, and he's certain that everything else is fixed between the two of them. No more conflicts. They're family, they're bound to make up at some point. Might as well make it sooner than later.

And he knows that the best decision he could ever make is to send Hope away as Rebekah takes care of her. She'll be safe. Even if Rebekah is a little bit crazy, she'll know better than to mess up while taking care of her brother's beloved daughter.

Well, his **_Hope_**actually.

He couldn't have been anymore happier when he held his daughter for the first time. And he promised to himself that he would be a thousand times better than Mikael. His bastard of a father who tried killing his children tons of times.

He's not letting his daughter live the way he did, along with his siblings of course.

And the first step to doing that is to send her to a safer place.

New Orleans is no place for a miracle baby. It's a place where the dead lives amongst the living, a place where wars rage on behind closed doors.

There is no way that he would let his child wake up to the vicious world of vampires, witches, and werewolves trying to kill each other like there's no tomorrow.

"I'm going to make New Orleans a better place for you, Hope." he wiped away the tears from his face as he drove back home to the compound.

"She's safe," he informed a pacing hybrid and a worried original. "I would trust Rebekah with my life. And I'm sure that she'll take care of the baby as best as she can." he added

"It's what she wanted ever since she was a child, after all" and with that he left to his study. He quickly locked the door and he let his thoughts consume him as he sat on the cold tile.

Hope Mikaelson.

A perfect name, for a perfect little girl. The little baby who brought the cursed family peace. The war between him and Rebekah had ceased, and his doubts about his brother had finally left.

But peace is not exactly what you can have when in the Mikaelson family. The strongest creature to ever walk the face of the earth, yet they're damaged beyond repair.

They're the definition of cursed. According to Rebekah Mikaelson, herself.

With a father trying to kill his children with the white oak stake, and a mother trying her best to sacrifice the little baby who's born not less than a day ago.

There is no place for peace with the Mikaelson family.

And that is what he feared the most. The consequences that would come hand in hand with the future of his daughter. Not even death could stop Hope's grandparents from causing havoc into the world.

Sometimes he would find himself wishing that he never slept with Hayley. It's far better than having to worry about a child growing up with a cursed life.

Yes, she is the hope of the family.

But how much longer can this cursed family take before they break?

Even Klaus himself questions if they're the perfect family for the baby.

He slowly pushed himself off the ground to pour himself a glass of bourbon. He's been expecting that he'd do this as well; _drink the thoughts away. _

He's already doubting himself as a father and he hasn't even spent that much time with the baby. How much further can he take?

With his demons slowly getting the best of him, he pushes the people who means the most to him away.

He pushed Cami away, he pushed Rebekah and Elijah away, and heck even Hayley.

And there he sat on the cold hard ground of his study, recounting every single mistake he has ever done in the entirety of his cursed lifetime.

"I'm going to be a better person, _a better father _for my daughter. I will not let her live the way I have. I will clean up the mess I've made before it's too late."

* * *

"The city would have seen you dead,  
but I will have it your home.  
And any soul who wishes you harm,  
will be struck down, just as sure  
as my blood runs down your veins.  
You will return to me"

**-Klaus Mikaelson to Hope Mikaelson**

* * *

**Second oneshot I've published. And it's 2am in here, well I hope you like it! and I'm sorry for the bad grammar, spelling mistakes and everything else that is wrong with the story. I haven't made the revisions and edits yet, and I will make them later. Just not now. But I hope you like it anyways. **

**Love, Dani**


End file.
